


Do you know just how pretty you are?

by Brxvery



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, Daddy Harry, Lace Panties, Lace!Kink, M/M, Smut, Top Harry, Top!Harry, bottom!Louis, cross dressing, crossdressy, even though he actually is, harryandlouis, i think that tag works, larry smut, larry stylinson - Freeform, louisandharry, louisandharry smut, maid!louis, millionaire harry, princess louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 04:14:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2136642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brxvery/pseuds/Brxvery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis's always been treated a little bit more special than everyone working for the Styles family.. He knows that Harry is behind some of it- with that strange gaze always on Louis.. He doesn't exactly understand it until Harry shows him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do you know just how pretty you are?

Louis straightened the black skirt that he wore. Okay, not necessarily a black skirt, but the maid uniform he wore made it seem like a skirt- so he called it a skirt. It was all part of the uniform that he had to wear to wear in order to work as a maid at the Styles residence. 

He really wouldn't have taken the job with it's requirements unless the pay was genuinely good. Which it was. When a millionaire hires staff, apparently they have hundreds to spend on good maids, cooks, chauffeurs.. All of that. Why a family of four needed all that, Louis didn't know. The house was huge, yes, but still... He didn't understand, but he got picked- and to his surprise, not as a chauffeur. 

The day he was picked had been a bit confusing, yet relieving that he even got a job that paid so well. He had been phoned, telling him to report to the Styles mansion- yes, it was a fucking mansion- immediately. He did as told. Next thing he knows is that he's being fitted for a uniform- and not for pants and a suit. No. For a skirt, panties, a button up blouse, thigh high socks, even specific shoe wear. 

It had all been overwhelming.. But apparently the orders came straight from Harry, the youngest of the residents in the mansion. "Mr. Styles has requested you to keep strictly to the uniform code. You will be permitted a room in here to stay in. You will keep strictly to the instructions given."

So Louis did just that. It all seemed odd to him, the uniform and all. He even had a little white frilly clip to attach to his fringe. 

At first, he found it all overwhelming. He had been so conscious of his skirt, though with most of his assigned tasks, he was kept to himself. And what a surprise, all the tasks given to him were specifically given by none other than Harry Styles himself. Which Louis found odd as well. During his month's work here, he's never once really spoken to Harry other than a 'goodmorning, sir', or something along those lines. He didn't complain. He knew not to. 

But today, his task was special, at least that's what the other employees had said. "Mr. Styles has never allowed anyone to clean his room- much less ask for someone to clean it personally!" a girl squealed, looking at Louis with awe in her eyes. 

Louis couldn't say much because he was one of the newest installments, and they all said he was getting a big job to do. Many girls had fussed with him, fixing the bow of the white, frilly apron that was tied over the black jumper he wore. They had made sure that his white blouse had no wrinkles, not even in the slightest. He wore white panties that had frills to match his skirt. 

When he first recieved his uniform, it had been uncomfortable, but now, he had no trouble with wearing it. He sat down to pull up the thigh high black socks. These, he didn't even mind anymore. The little white Vans on his feet matched the apron, and he had long decided that no matter how feminine this was, he looked nice. 

Finally, after what seemed an eternity of the girls trying to perfect Louis's look, the little hair clip was attached, and they all deemed him fit to go into the room. "You'll do good, Louis," someone said. And with that, he was off. 

He's got to admit to himself, in his month spent in the mansion, everyone always steered clear of Harry's room. He didn't understand. Everyone thought Harry to be intimidating and all.. But Louis didn't understand. His few encounters with the man that landed him a job weren't too bad. He thought that maybe it was just because Harry was only 24 and had so much wealth. That's got to be it. Especially since most of the staff, Louis included, were ranging from ages 18 to 35. Sometimes, he felt pretty special, considering that he was only 18 and he got "special treatment'. 

The hallway down to Harry's room was well lit- and even though it was just a hallway, you could tell that the family who occupied the mansion were rich. The lights were at intervals of a few feet, all white washed on the rich cream colored walls. Louis was aware of the other rooms he passed; Harry's office, a study room, a little library that was solely Harry's. It was astonishing that one person could have so many rooms that were all his. 

He reached the grand door, probably made of some fine wood that was painted over to match the white-cream color scheme on the outside. "Sir?" Louis spoke, quietly knocking on the door. In his left hand, he held a grey feather duster, which he thought looked like the ones in old movies. In the little pouches of his apron, there were other cleaning supplies, small bottles of spray, a little hand rag, wood polisher, all those sorts. 

"Come in," the reply came. 

Louis took a deep breath to himself. He's never cleaned in front of Harry before. But hey, it couldn't be that bad, could it? Harry would probably be busy, anyway..

Slowly, Louis opened the door, stepping into Harry's room with a little bit of a shock. Since he's cleaned Gemma's room, he sort of expected Harry's room to be the same- all light colors and all. But, no. Harry's walls were painted a rich, dark blue. His bed frame was of light brown wood with a white mattress with black and grey sheets, a king sized bed for one person. It took all of Louis's self control not to stare. 

Not that the rest of the room wasn't exquisite. There was a flat screen tv hung on wall, probably more than 50 inches long, a stereo system rested on table that seemed solely purposeful for the stereo itself. There was a dresser to the side pressed against the wall, and to its right, a door which presumably lead to a bathroom. Louis closed the door behind him. Right in front of him, Harry sat over a desk, seemingly writing something. 

"Good afternoon, Sir," Louis said softly, going to the tv first. The room was just so overwhelming- so grand and large, so well furnished and beautiful...

And god. Harry... Up until now, he wasn't ever really able to take in all of Harry's features, but seeing him like this, shirtless in dark pants, tanned with all his dark tattoos on display. It was definitely a sight that made Louis's stomach turn. There was no denying it, he had a little crush on Harry. But it was normal, wasn't it? A lot of the staff did. 

Somehow, Louis managed not to be too distracted by Harry's presence, managing to start wiping at the tv screen. He took a little bottle of spray out of his apron, spraying it on lightly on the lining of the tv, wiping it down. He thought about how this whole room seemed to be worth more than all his possessions in his whole life combined. 

After he finished with the tv, Louis figured he'd fix at the bed. While walking over to the bed, he noticed that there was soft music playing. Was it playing before? He ignored it, going over to the bed. He grabbed at the pillows, lightly fluffing them up before setting them in place. He tucked the bed sheets under the mattress. 

The only problem with doing that is that he really had to stretch to get the bedding tucked in at the top of the bed. 

Louis bent over, practically tip toeing as he did his best not to kneel on the bed as his fingers tucked the dark colored bed sheets under the mattress. 

"Did you know that I asked for you specifically?" 

The voice shocked Louis that he faltered and nearly fell into the bed. He felt a blush spread across his cheeks and he turned. "I- uh, I mean, yes sir," he stammered, turning around and quickly fixing at his apron and skirt. He turned to face Harry, biting his lip in the slightest. 

"I like you, Louis. You're a lot more special than those other maids and house staff... There's something about you. So innocent," Harry stood from where he had sat at his desk, walking past Louis and sitting on the bed. 

Louis turned to keep his eyes on Harry, regretfully seeing the muscles of his stomach and sides move while he walked. It made him want to drool, truthfully. "About me?" he practically squeaked the answer, looking at the man who had been his reason of employment at the mansion. Well, Harry technically was the cause of all the special treatment since he started working here. 

Harry's hands held to Louis's hips, lightly steering Louis to stand in between his spread legs. "Yes. About you specifically," he murmured, looking up at Louis. Whatever he felt during the day he was reviewing profiles- the day he first stumbled upon Louis's résumé and picture- was still there. The unnatural want to have the smaller boy begging and underneath him- Harry bit his lip. 

With a sharp intake of breath, Louis looked down at Harry. He noticed the deep rasp of Harry voice- and god- it made him want to come undone at the seams. To steady himself from falling when Harry pulled him close, he had to place his hands on Harry's shoulders. His eyes scanned at Harry's face and all his beautiful features. Plump lips, dark green eyes that were purely alluring, his dark brown hair pushed back messily. God. 

"I want you, Louis," Harry just said straightforward. What was the point of beating around the bush? He was used to getting what he wanted, and Louis seemed to have the same feeling- just by the way his gaze was locked- Harry could tell. "Kneel down," he instructed, moving his hands from Louis's waist. 

Before he was aware of it, Louis was kneeling down in front of Harry, setting the feather duster on the wood polished floor by Harry's feet. He looked up at Harry through his lashes, his hands in his lap. He knew he was getting hard- he had to be. This view of Harry was something else- so tempting. 

Slowly, Harry undid his pants, taking Louis's hands to pull them off. "You do it," he whispered, his eyes dark. "I want you to give me a blow job. Be a good boy," he lightly us clipped the clip in Louis's fringe. "I'll give you something, as well. You'll do it, won't you? You've always been so good around the house," he whispered. 

Louis nodded to Harry's words, his small hands clasping at the hem of Harry's pants as he pulled down. With some help from Harry, he pulled the pants off entirely, looking at the boxer briefs Harry wore. Damn. So rich you can even tell by underwear. He placed his hands on Harry's hips pressing his lips against the fabric of the light grey boxer briefs, kissing at Harry's member. 

Harry closed his eyes as he lightly fisted at Louis's hair. He noted to himself that it was so soft- sort of how he looked at the boy- so soft and innocent- so pretty. The way Louis kissed at him through his boxers was purely astonishing, exquisite in a way he couldn't compare. He lightly moved Louis's mouth after a few minutes, pulling his boxers down to pull his erection out. "Suck," he said sternly. 

Gladly, Louis complied. Harry was so big. One of his little hands grasped at the base of Harry's cock, his mouth sucking at the top slowly. With his tongue, he licked at the slit, tasting the precome that he couldn't believe that he caused. He could hear Harry's soft groans, and he'd be lying if he didn't say that it was music to his ears. He was so focused on sucking at Harry, the feel of Harry's hands guiding his head up and down, that he didn't even notice himself getting full on hard until one of his hands accidentally brushed against his crotch area. 

Even though it was a simple touch, Louis let out a loud whine on Harry's dick, his eyes shutting tightly. 

Louis's whine left Harry to feel the vibrations, which lead him to groan. "Fuck, Louis," he moaned, lifting the small boy up and laying him on the bed. "I want to fuck you so badly..." he whispered, kissing at Louis's neck. He slipped one hand under Louis's body, pulling at the tie at Louis's back that held the apron to him. 

Harry let himself leave soft kisses at the bits of Louis's exposed skin, while his hands were busily pulling Louis's apron off. "So pretty," he whispered, sitting up. "Apron, jumpers and blouse off. I'll deal with the thigh highs and panties," he whispered, sitting back to just watch. 

Almost as if he means to tease, Louis sits up slowly, removing his apron off with a seductive look. He doesn't remember a time in his life where he's actually done this so... so passionately. He doesn't remember feeling this fire in his veins, the stirring in the bottom of his stomach. Somehow, he manages to get his jumper off, unbuttoning his blouse and discarding the articles of clothing to the right. He can feel Harry's eyes on him, and really, he has no idea where all his shyness went- seemingly, it was all gone.

Harry watches Louis undress, licking at his lips as he slowly lays him down. The dark bedding makes a beautiful contrast to the white panties that have Louis's dick straining. It was truthfully a jaw dropping sight. He undid the Vans on Louis's feet, slowly massaging at Louis's crotch teasingly, knowing exactly what he was doing with the small, whining boy. "Tell me exactly what you want me to do to you," he whispered, arranging Louis's legs so that he sat in between them.

"Please," Louis whimpered out, the arousal coming to the point where it could be hurting. "Please, fuck me, Sir," he begged. Really, he doesn't know what's come over him, but oh, he just wants Harry so badly..

That's all the encouragement Harry needs from Louis. He licks two fingers before lifting Louis's legs up to remove the panties. As much as it is a beautiful sight to just stare at, he wants Louis fully undressed for this. He removed the thigh highs right after the panties, taking in the sight of the small boy in front of him, spread and whining.

He presses his wet finger tips to Louis's hole, just taking a moment to get him open and ready. He may be aroused, but he isn't a sadist, and he wouldn't take any pleasure in hurting Louis. "Fuck, you're so tight," he whispered as he got both his fingers down to the knuckle. He just wants to fuck into him so badly, and when Louis started begging for more, he knew that it would be okay.

Louis spread his legs over Harry's, reaching to stroke his aching hard on, looking up through his lashes at Harry's body. He took in how careful Harry actually was, feeling the tip of Harry's erection to his hole. It hurt a bit as he went in, but Louis just closed his eyes, fisting at the bedding as he waited for the initial sting to pass; and in a few minutes, it did. He felt the penetration all through out his body, "It's okay.. Move?" he whispered, lightly sliding his hand up Harry's biceps.

"So tight," Harry whispered before doing as Louis asked and slowly moving his hips. At first, he think Louis's tightness and the visual he received earlier would be enough to get him cumming, but surprisingly, he found that his movements only made him crave more of Louis. He started off with slow and steady thrust, feeling Louis move is hips in unison to create double the friction.

"Do you know just how pretty you are?"

The words sort of shock Louis. He's never thought of himself as too pretty- or too much of anything that's wonderful. But in this moment, Harry looks so sincere, so gorgeous, that all he cn do is be honest and shake his head that, no, he's never really put much thought into his appearance. He let out a high pitched moan, jutting his bum back into Harry. 

"Well, you're very pretty," Harry softly chuckled, leaning down so he could move his hips faster. His lips are close enough so that he could kiss at Louis's neck, his eyes closed. "Fuck," he groaned, his thoughts seemingly turn to mush with all the pleasure coursing through him. 

Louis turned his head so he could thoroughly feel Harry's kisses. It felt light and beautiful, his whole body feeling the soft touches. He didn't even think it was possible to feel so alight with just kisses, for godsakes. It was crazy. Louis felt his stomach turn with the nearing feeling of an orgasm. But he didn't want Harry to stop. He really didn't want this to end. 

Despite all his thoughts about not wanting to end what he and Harry were doing, Louis was already leaking precome. How was he supposed to ignore that? And Harry's hips were relentless. They were a continuous motion, steady and hitting the right spot every single time. He let soft whines fall from his mouth as he arched his back, gasping when he felt Harry's large hand hold at his erection. The feeling made him squirm with how the feeling had been building steadily in the out of his stomach, and with Harry doing this... He felt on top of the world. 

Harry didn't need to second guess when he found Louis's prostate. His hips were going at a steady pace, only faltering when he shifted. He shifted up to try and hit Louis's prostate, and he was rewarded with a delicious moan from Louis's mouth. He found it. 

With steady stokes on Louis's dick, Harry found himself edging close. The slapping sound of his hips against Louis's bum was a delicious sound, and all he wanted was to do was ravage Louis, but somehow, he kept his self restraint. "So good," he whispered, seeing the way the smaller boy gripped at the sheets desperately. He kept his hips steady on the area which he wanted to repeatedly get, knowing just how close he was driving Louis. 

"I- fuck- close," Louis couldn't even get his sentence straight. He was so overwhelmed with the way Harry was going at him, his thoughts all becoming incoherent. All he could think was 'so close, so close, so close, yes, yes, yes. There. That spot. Yes.' He felt Harry's hand apply more pressure on his dick, and really, that's all he could take before grunting, feeling his body spasm into a hard orgasm. "Fuck! Harry!"

Harry knew exactly what he was doing as he squeezed at Louis's cock before jutting his hips repeatedly into his prostate. He watched as Louis came undone beneath him, the ribbons of white liquid spilling over Louis's subtly toned stomach, feeling the tightening around his dick. He slowed his hand on Louis's slowly softening dick, his orgasm just as close. His hips were going fast in and out of Louis, and he knew he couldn't risk getting Louis over-stimulated, so he pulled out when he knew Louis couldn't take anymore. 

He kneeled above Louis, stroking himself as his eyes closed, sweat making stray hairs stick to his forehead as he found his orgasm. The release made his body shudder, a low groan coming from his lips, his eyes shutting as his come mixed with Louis's on Louis's bare skin. He kept stroking himself until he was slowly stopping, his breathing harsh. "Louis," he breathed out, seeing that the small boy had been watching him the whole time. He couldn't help but stare at just how beautiful Louis's eyes looked, so fucked out and beautifully dilated. 

"Let me clean something for once," he smiled, though he was wary from his orgasm. He lightly lead Louis to the bathroom to get a face cloth, wetting it under the tap. He lightly wiped at Louis's stomach, lightly turning Louis's body to wipe at his bum. 

Louis was putty in a Harry's arms, and honestly, he felt so relaxed and good beyond regular terms. "Thank you, Harry," he whispered, being turned again to face Harry. 

"Take the rest of the day off, okay? As you can probably tell, I've got a bit of a fancying for you... So there are reasons why I want you personally as mine," Harry softly chuckled, smiling at Louis warmly as he took the cloth and wiped himself clean. 

"Yours," Louis promised eagerly, kissing Harry's lips sweetly before going back into the room to grab his clothes to wear, feeling Harry's gaze on him. And for once, he understood the feeling in Harry's stare. Fondness. He couldn't hide his smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to @sublwt on twitter for the picture that basically inspired this! Only for you Reygan. Give me a follow on twitter @inkediwt, please?


End file.
